1. Field
The invention relates to a liquid crystal display and a method of manufacturing the same. More particularly, the invention relates to a liquid crystal display having improved response speed and a method of manufacturing the liquid crystal display.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a liquid crystal display includes a lower substrate on which a thin film transistor is disposed, an upper substrate on which a color filter is disposed, and a liquid crystal layer having an anisotropic dielectric constant between the lower and upper substrates. The liquid crystal display applies an electric field to the liquid crystal layer to control an arrangement of liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer, and thereby controls a transmittance of light passing through the liquid crystal layer to display an image thereon.
The liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer are aligned in an optically compensated bended (“OCB”) mode or an optically compensated splay (“OCS”) mode. In the OCS mode, the liquid crystal molecules are arranged in a bended state before an initial electric field is applied thereto, and then the arrangement of the liquid crystal molecules is changed to a first splay state when the initial electric field is applied. Then, when an electric field which is relatively larger than the initial electric field is applied to the liquid crystal molecules, the liquid crystal molecules are arranged in a second splay state in which the liquid crystal molecules are more parallel to a substrate of the liquid crystal display than in the first splay state.
However, since the initial electric field is applied in the OCS mode to maintain the arrangement in the first splay state of the liquid crystal molecules, and since a difference between the arrangement of the liquid crystal molecules in the first splay state and the arrangement of the liquid crystal molecules in the second splay state is relatively small, the gray-scale expression is extremely restricted. In addition, when no initial electric field is applied to the liquid crystal molecules, it may take an undesirably large amount of time such as one minute or more to switch the arrangement of the liquid crystal molecules from the bended state to the second splay state. Therefore, there remains a need for an improved liquid crystal display which reduces a time period for switching the arrangement of the liquid crystal molecules from an initial bended state to a splay state.